Moxie Black
Known well by few, to the majority of the world, Moxie is simply known as a beautiful woman with a curvaceous figure, charming name, a nurturing personality and a quaint potion shop. It is not uncommon to see her walking out of the tavern with a man or woman glued to her hip, whispering sweet words into their ears, promising them a night of fun back at her place. However, behind that sweet and motherly facade of hers is a woman that holds no qualms, no regrets and definitely no ethics when it comes to getting what she wants. Watch yourself around her. = =Personality = ---- There is just something about that charming smile, combined with the way she just exudes warmth that draws people in. It is an intoxicating, yet nurturing aura that surrounds her, similar to that of a caring, albeit overbearing mother. That is her default persona that she adopts in public, but she can quite easily change and adapt to whatever type of personality she needs to win her victims over. Her base personality is one that is devious, prideful and manipulating. She knows that she is beautiful and she knows that she is intelligent. One of her favourite past times is luring an unsuspecting patron from the bar, having her fun with them and then draining them of their life essence to keep herself young. If left unchecked, this woman might very well live forever. It would take a lot to spark any real connection with her. =Physical Description = ---- Noble and perhaps sultry are two words that can be used to describe her face. Why those two words come to mind is not a mystery. Her cheeks are thin and they trail down to her well-defined and feminine jawline. Her nose is feminine and a bit dainty and her lips are nice and plump, but not overly so. Hidden behind those wonderful lips of hers is the fel rune on her tongue. It only ever glows when she activates it. Other then that, Moxie's silky, dark-brown, neck-length hair, sultry eyebrows, steel grey eyes and simple, silver earrings in her ears. Being 5'9, Moxie is a fair bit taller than most human women. While unlikely to be taller than most men, she is able to keep up with some of them in terms of height and in the rare cases where she is taller, she loves poking fun about it. She has fair, almost pale skin, completely devoid of wrinkles. The only imperfections on her body are the ones that she believes has some personality to them. How she manages to maintain such a beautiful appearance is a mystery. Her robes do nothing at all to hide all her wonderful, womanly curves. She has slender shoulders, large, bountiful breasts, a thin waist, wide, child-bearing hips, a perky rear and deliciously meaty thighs. While she is not exceptionally strong, it is quite easy to detect the layer of firm muscle underneath a thin layer of soft fat. She is not buxom without purpose, as she uses her body to its full potential in order to seduce her victims. She definitely makes sure to take care of herself as she is almost always perfectly clean when seen in public. The scent that she seems to use is a flower perfume that smells mostly of lillies and lilacs. They do a good job of mingling with her already wonderful natural scent, making her both enticing to the eyes and the nose. =Outfit = ---- She wears a fine, purple silk robe with dark-grey velvet accents. One does not need a keen eye to tell that what she wears is quite expensive. Underneath her robes, she wears a smooth undershirt over her underwear along with some stockings. While she is out of town, she can attach several armour plates on to her robe at key locations that protect her body. They are made of a sturdy metal that is both protective, while being light. On the underside of each plate is a rune that glows fel-green when activated, giving her this intimidating, glowing appearance whenever she activates them. =Weapon = ---- Slung on her back and held there by magic is her staff. It is a practical staff, but within its rather simple appearance lies many secrets. Not only is it much heavier than it appears to be, making it a fantastic bludgeoning weapon, but it also contains several hidden runes that are engraved into the metal. Upon activating them, they give Moxie a rather substantial boon to her magical powers. Her staff is definitely more than meets the eye. =Spells = ---- She is quite traditional when it comes to her warlock-related spells. Still, just because what she uses is not revolutionary, does not mean that one should underestimate her. She plays with fire - fel-fire, and she is not afraid to use it. As straightforward as that sounds, Moxie is anything but, and loves employing other spells to demoralize and break her enemies before killing them. Arcane Arcane Bolt Being an ex-Kirin Tor mage, Moxie knows this spell like the back of her hand. If she wanted to, she could probably cast this spell in her sleep. Channeling mana into her finger tips, she can shoot out a maximum of five arcane bolts at a time. They zip and fly through the air, manuevering around like magic missiles, before pummeling the target. If one is wearing inadequate armour, they might find themselves with mana burns to boot. Fireball This was her absolute favourite spell back when she was a Kirin Tor mage. Channeling mana into her hands, she can create a fiery ball of arcane fire the size of a bowling ball. Incredibly dense and agonizingly hot, she can fire them out rapidly and efficiently, spending only the minimal amount of mana each and every single time. She has used this spell more than any other spell she has in her arsenal. Fire Blast If she wants to ward off those that get too close to her, she can just send out a potent burst of fire from her hands. While brief, the flames she shoots out are potent and will easily catch fire on clothes. Since this spell only requires a single hand to use, she can use it while doing other things with her other hands, like shooting out even more flames. Flame Strike Unlike the default flame strike taught to students among the Kirin Tor, Moxie's version shoots upwards from the ground instead of downwards from the sky. While she can cast it in a way that causes the potent beam of fire to shoot downward, she much prefers doing it her way. Not only is it more startling, but also quite a bit harder to dodge. Blink Great for dodging or confusing her opponents, Moxie cast this spell in almost an instant, blinking out of harm's way with just the snap of a finger. Still, while this spell seems relatively simple, it is actually quite taxing, resulting in fatigue after several, uninterrupted uses. Mirror Image The perfect spell for staring at oneself without a mirror handy. When not using this spell to admire her own beauty, she can use it to confuse her enemies. Conjuring three other copies of herself, she can control each and every single one of them by sending commands to them using her mind. She would like to think that she can use this spell to deadly effect. Counterspell It's simply a counter spell. While it won't stop a fireball from flying at her, it will easily counter most curses or afflictions. Shadow Life Drain This is the spell that Moxie uses to kill her victims. Draining the very life out of those unlucky enough to be claimed by her, she uses the excess life essence to top off her reserves. She has also devised a way excess life essence, which not only keeps her young and beautiful, but provides the resource she needs to create fel, which she uses to empower her spells. Fel =Demons = ---- Despite never having much of an interest in demons, Moxie has a few bound to her. It's never a bad thing to be prepared, and so she has demons that not only compliment her fighting style but also cover all the bases that she can't. Felhunter Shaaroon He's pretty ugly, but Moxie finds him to be endearing in a way. She first grew interested in felhunters because of their ability to drain and eat magic back when she was just starting to immerse herself in the dark arts. Several years later, she summoned up Shaaroon. He has been in her service ever since. =Relationships = ---- There are very few people in the world that can say that they have ever been Moxie's friend. The reason for this is not because she is exclusive, but because she simply never hangs around a person long enough to really become friends. Perhaps that is her secret; she can't risk ever feeling anything for anyone, so she simply never stays with one person for too long. Novista When she found Novista, Novista was this emaciated draenei, abandoned by her people and left to starve in the slums of Stormwind. Moxie brought her in and gave Novista a place to live. To Novista, Moxie is a kind, nurturing individual. To Moxie, Novista is her key to eternal youth and beauty. Pitkin Twistrocket Pitkin's the gnome that always comes to her potion shop to purchase potions. Imagine Moxie's surprise when she found out that Pitkin was also in the Black Harvest. They're not friends, but they are able to be polite with each other. Thomas Kane He was her father and someone who was not really there during her childhood. He was a successful businessman, who may have dabbled a bit in illegal practices. Still, thanks to him, Moxie had a relatively comfortable childhood. She would never tell anyone this, but she sort of wishes that he was there more often during her younger years. Deborah Stone She was her mother and pretty much the only real parental figure in her life. Deborah was incredibly vain; her beauty was how she managed to convince Thomas to marry her. Deborah was one of the biggest influences in Moxie's life and it shows. Literally, it shows. Moxie's beautiful. =History = ---- =Trivia = ---- *Her birthday is November 8th. *She believes that dogs are better than cats. *Moxie's favourite colour is red. She hates the colour orange. *Her favourite food is pasta, specifically with cream sauce, with mushrooms, paired with a nice glass of wine. *Her favourite drink is dessert wine. *Her favourite snack is dried fruit. *She enjoys her eggs poached. *When she was younger, she absolutely loved chocolate. She has since cut back. *Her favourite scent is lilacs. *She bathes twice a day. *Her least favourite food are olives. *She believes that cake is only good when it has layers. *She licks her ice cream. *The majority of her diet is incredibly healthy, being mostly vegetables and lean protein. *Her favourite flavour of icecream is chocolate. *Her measurements are bust 88cm, waist 56cm, and hips 87cm or (35-22-34). Oh yeah. *Her favourite way of exercising is Azeroth's version of yoga. *She is very flexible. *She has a surprisingly wonderful singing voice. *Her hobbies are cooking and reading. *She thinks demons are ugly. *Her voice reference is Erica Lindbeck's character Anemone in Nier: Automata. *She is fluent in Common. *Her preferred book genre is satire. *She is right handed. *Her favourite season is the summer because it gives her an excuse to show off her body more. *She prefers silver to gold. *As sultry and flirtatious as she is, she usually kills her victims without having sex with them beforehand. *She is a complete and utter sadist. *She finds orcs to be oddly endearing. *She thinks Anduin Wrynn is cute. *Among the races of the Alliance, she dislikes the Dwarves the most. *The only piercings she has are her earrings. *She has a rune tattoo on her tongue. Don't ask how she managed to put that there. *She is surprisingly chaste. *Moxie Black is not her real name. Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Warlocks Category:Alchemists